


Take My Whole Life Too

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really wants Harold to stop setting him up on dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Whole Life Too

"I'm sure you've researched this meticulously and all, but could you please stop setting me up on dates?"

 

Harold paused, stunned into silence halfway through a listing of personality traits which John might find appealing. He rearranged his thought patterns swiftly, couldn't quite settle on apology rather than indignation. "I asked you to help me with the numbers, John, I didn't expect you to become a recluse as well."

 

"I'm perfectly capable of finding -"

 

Harold overrode him, impatient. "If your performance with Ms Angelis was any indication, we both know you're not."

 

That...saying that had possibly been a mistake. John growled and got to his feet. He'd been sitting in Harold's chair, Harold leaning on the back of it, but Harold let go now, and actually backed up a few paces as John drew himself to his full height.

 

"Harold. I don't want you to set me up with anyone else because I'd rather spend the night with you."

 

"The... _what_?"

 

John let out an explosive breath and leaned back against the desk, hands gripping the edge. He looked as shocked as Harold felt. He gave Harold's expression one darting glance then bowed his head. Eyes closed, he seemed sad and worn. He didn't look remotely imposing anymore. "Sorry. You drive me _crazy_ , but I've...I've crossed a line. Are you going to fire me now?"

 

Harold blinked at him. He was getting emotional whiplash from this conversation. "Oh, for goodness' sake," he snapped. He rushed forward and grabbed the front of John's shirt, shaking it in his fist. "Why didn't you _say_ anything? You could have saved us both a world of unnecessary heartache."

 

John's hand had risen instinctively up to his chest. He cupped the back of Harold's fist, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "You didn't say anything either." His other hand was still gripping the table so hard his fingers had gone white. Harold found he wanted both of John's hands folded behind his back while he peeled off every last stitch of clothing. He could quite happily take John right here but they did still have to work in this space in the morning.

 

"I won't consider firing you provided you relocate yourself to the back room in the next thirty seconds."

 

John slid out from between Harold and the desk at once.


End file.
